Carry Your World
by RebelAtlas
Summary: Set just after Blood Of Olympus. With the war at an end, everyone is trying to move on. But Nico can't. The only thing that can make him safe, is the sun. Will is trying to be his happy Apollo self, but he is drawn to a darkness, and he can't let go. Ratings will change as chapters develop. SOLANGELO. I do not own any characters or worlds, all belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I finished Blood Of Olympus around 3 days ago. I absolutely loved it and the very VERY open ending. And I fell in love with Will and Nico. They have become my otp. So, here is my first Solangelo fic. Carry Your World. Enjoy. **_

Nico was flat out. He'd been fighting for so long he wondered if he would ever wake up. Maybe he had let himself slip into the shadow realm. Would that have been so bad? To leave this life, a life he never really belonged anyway, a time he shouldn't exist in. Maybe it was for the best.

But alas, he could feel his eyes flickering beneath his lids, and when his eyes finally fluttered open he was blinded by the sun. He shut his eyes again, trying to adjust his brain. Trying to go back to the shadows. But the warmth kissed his cheeks and bathed his skin, making him feel safe. He frowned, the sun was making him feel safe? That's a first. He tried again, slowly this time. Peeling his eyes open into a squint until the unfocused yellow light adjusted to his surroundings. The first thing he knew was he was in a bed, lying down; face turned to a window which was pouring in warm sunlight onto his body. His eyes flicked down the length of his body, which was tucked beneath a light blue blanket. There were makeshift curtains to his left, made with the rough material of camp.

So he was in camp, but this wasn't his cabin and... these weren't his clothes. He shuddered and kicked the blanket off revealing light sunny scrubs neatly tied at his skinny waste. He pulled at the material and looked frantically from side to side in search of his black comfortable clothes. But his head started to spin and he collapsed back down defeated. He stared at the ceiling of the tent, taking shallow breaths. He could hear approaching footsteps but he didn't have the energy to even look up.

'Nico! Welcome back!' A familiar voice said. Before Nico could even reply a straw was out into his mouth and warm liquid flooded in, warming his veins and slowly bringing life back to the dark. He closed his eyes, glad of the energy and once the straw was removed, he managed to sit up and when he opened his eyes, his vision was clearer then Zeus and Poseidon's rival.

A cheery grin met him, accompanied with a mop of golden curls and bright blue eyes. 'How ya feeling chump?' Will questioned, leaning at the end of Nico's bed. 'Fine.' Nico's voice came out as a squeak and he coughed, feeling his cheeks burn. 'Now, I know I said three days in the infirmary but you kinda slept through them.' Smiled Will, his eyes a little nervous. '3 days!? I slept for 3 days?' Nico asked, no wonder he felt so good. 'Well... 2 and a half. Which means I still have...' Will checked his watch. 'A little time left till I can discharge you'. Nico looked down, 'look thanks, but I feel fine. I can go now.' He tried to get up but Wills hand came down on his shoulder and pushed him back. Damn. Son of Apollo was stronger than he looked. 'Can't do that. Doctors orders.' He winked. 'I gotta check on some more patients, so why don't you take a shower and we can check you over?' Nico felt his insides burn. 'Can't I shower in my cabin?' Will shook his head. 'You just can't follow orders deathboy.'  
>'Don't call me deathboy.' Nico spat back. Will held his hands up in mock defeat. 'Fine! But the bathrooms out that way, towels and stuff are on the rack. I got you some clothes too, they're in there. See ya later.' He smiled and hopped off the bed, sauntering away.<p>

Nico frowned and heaved a heavy sigh. 'Arse.' He kicked his legs over the bed and stood up. He didn't realise how unstable he felt. The cold tiles stung his feet and he had to hold onto the bed stand for support. When he felt less faint he walked the length of the room to the bathrooms, muttering about the son of Apollo. He got his second shock when he pushed into the bathroom, a bright orange camp half blood shirt was neatly folded over a pair of black jeans. Nico groaned and pulled his own shirt over his head, and stomped out of the yellow scrubs he had worn before. He stood under the shower and let the warm water wash over his heavy mind and broken body. He stared at the floor, hand on the wall. Wondering why the hell he had agreed to this. He washed his body quickly and towel dried himself fast. He pulled on the jeans, they must have been his, because they fit and they were ripped but they were suspiciously clean and smelt like summer. Nico looked at the shirt.

Well it's this or no shirt. With a shake he pulled it on. Now this wasn't his. It came down past his hips. And it smelt far too clean.  
>"Nico walked out the bathroom and back to his bed. A small piece of ambrosia was waiting for him and he nibbled on it. Letting his thoughts clear. 'Ah! That's better!' A voice said from behind him. He chocked on his ambrosia and coughed. Will laughed a hit him on the back until the coughing subsided. 'Did I startle you?' Will laughed wiggling his eyebrows. Nico's face burned. 'No.' He managed. 'well good. I'm just gonna check you over. Shirt off.' Nico almost chocked again. 'What?' 'Shirt off, how am I gonna check your wounds over your clothes?' Will looked serious now, no play in his voice. 'I can't...' Nico stammered. 'Oh Nico I had to do it before when you were out come on.' Nico's head spun, his stomach bubbled and he vomited, over the side of the bed.<p>

'Shit.' Will cursed and he ran for a bowl, handing it to a shaking Nico while he shone lights in his eyes and checked his temperature. After retching a few more times to no avail, Nico placed the bowl on the table next his bed. Nico was mortified. No way could he even look at Will. 'Please don't make me.' He whispered. Will sighed and sat next to Nico his hands in his lap. Nico could smell the the faint scent of metal and vanilla. 'Nico I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to, if they're healing good this will be the last time, I swear. But I need to dress your wounds.' His voice was low and gentle and Nico blinked back any tears that threatened to form. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head and held it against his front. He could feel Will inhale and peel a wad of bandage off his back. There was some poking, some cold salve applied and then the sticking if a new bandage. _Gods he thinks I'm disgusting._ Nico thought shuddering. 'You can't put it on.' Will murmured. 'Thank you.' Nico nodded and pulled the shirt on double time. 'And you can go. See you later.' Without meeting his eyes Nico leapt from the bed and walked to the edge of the tent, he stepped out. Onto the green of camp half blood and half walked half ran to his cabin where he shut the door behind him. An pulled the front on his t-shirt to his eyes to push back tears. He breathed in deeply until his breathing evened out. And he could smell the faint scent of metal and vanilla.

**_A/N: If the grammar is a bit wrong, please don't bite my head off. I wrote it on my phone. Thank you for reading_**.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: For some ungodly reason all my documents have all this funky coding surrounding the fic, so I think i've fixed it. Apologies.**_

Will removed the bedding from the used beds and put them in the laundry basket. His breath was even and his moves deliberate. Anyone to walk in now would just see Will, calm as ever. But inside his head thoughts whirled faster and faster; pressing his brain against his skull and giving him a splitting headache. He just couldn't get over how Nico acted after being asked to remove his shirt. Everyone was self conscious, well, maybe not Aphrodite's clan but still. When Will was 14 he was especially shy, he wasn't very built, not like the other kids. At 16, he'd kinda grown into his confidence. But Nico, he seemed to take it personally. Will was sure he hadn't offended the son of Hades but he still had a nagging feeling he had done something to upset him. Which left a horrible feeling in his stomach.

With everyone who could be, on the mend and out the infirmary, Will wasn't busy. He was about to shrug off his doctors scrubs before remembering he had giving his other spare shirt to Nico. It was to big on him, and the thought made Will warm. 'Nico?' Will jumped out of his daydream at the noise to find Percy Jackson standing at the entrance to the tent. 'Oh Will hey.' Percy smiled. That sucker had a pretty nice face, and whatever was hiding under his shirt would have been pretty nice too. 'Percy Jackson.' Will bowed then jumped onto Nico's bed. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?' Percy walked in and looked around looking a bit lost. 'I was just wondering if Nico was still in.' Will's gut dropped, and he didn't know why. 'He left about an hour ago why?' Percy shrugged. 'Just wondered.

Will nodded slowly. 'Soooo, how are you healing up? No more nosebleeds?' Percy chuckled. 'Nope, but if there is you'll be the first to know.' Will smiled, then noticed Percy lingering a bit. Like there was something he wanted to say. 'You ok?' Will pressed. Percy took a seat on the bed and took a deep breath. 'Just a bit worried about Nico, you know. He almost faded and I was worried I would lose him. It's a hard life being a demigod but I don't think Nico knows how many people love him.' Will nodded. 'I mean he's like my little brother, like I really care about him. Since me and Annabeth are heading off in a few days. I just wanted him to have some friends...' He trailer off looking embarrassed.

'Percy, Nico is one of the strongest demigods I've ever met. He's been through hell and back...' Will joked, then stopped, seeing the pained look on Percy's face. 'All I'm trying to say is, he'll be fine. He'll come round, and to be frank, I fixed him up pretty damn well.' Percy smiled, getting up. 'Just look out for him for me.' Will smiled and nodded. Percy waved and left the tent.

Nico, Nico, Nico. After all the shit he'd been through Will had no idea how to make it better or how to get through to him but gods, he was gonna try. He left the tent and marched over to the cabins, intent of befriending death boy, even if it killed him (_which it might_). He peeked through the window but couldn't see much, it was pretty dark. Maybe he wasn't in... He knocked. The door creaked open slowly revealing a slit of Nico's face, he was still wearing Wills shirt, which made him feel a bit giddy. 'Yes?' Nico mumbled.

'Can I come in?' Will smiled. Nico looked side to side awkwardly and pulled the door open a bit. Will let out a low whistle. Talk about depressing. A skull hung directly over his head and the room was lit with dark green flames, sunlight didn't even seem to penetrate the room. Leaving Will feeling cold and sad. 'Sorry for the er, interior design.' Shrugged Nico, sitting on his coffin shaped bed. 'Very Dracula.' Nodded Will. 'I thought you were a demigod, not a vampire.' Will joked. Nico smirked, an adorable half smile that made Wills head ache.

Nico looked up at Will. 'I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not very good with...' 'Humans?' Will smiled. Nico nodded. 'I'm not usually that er, freaked out. Guess still a bit in shock from the war.' Will gestured to another bed opposite Nico's. 'Can I sit?' Nico nodded. 'No ones over it, it was... devastating. So much pain, so many...' 'Deaths?' Nico answered. Will looked him in the eye. 'Can you... Like can you feel it?' Nico shuddered slightly and drew his knees up. 'It's not ideal.' He mumbled. 'Sorry.' Will managed. 'It's not your fault.'

'It's not yours either.' Will answered. Nico looked confused. 'What happened with Octavian... you were mumbling his name in your sleep. You can't feel guilty about that. He... He deserved to die.' Nico felt a spark of shock fly through his body. He never thought Will, the healer, would ever think someone deserved death. 'Some deaths you can't prevent.' He finished, looking Nico dead in the eye. Nico felt very hot and flustered, those blue eyes burnt into him like fire.

Will smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes. 'Bet you think I'm mad right.' Nico shook his head, 'I've heard worse. I've done worse.' Nico replied. 'Such as...?' Will asked, cocking his head to the side, a lock of hear shook in front of his eyes. Interrupting Nico completely. 'I er well I, it's only happened once, but. I got really mad, Bryce Lawrence, he was- he was threatening Reyna, I couldn't take it. I just, exploded. I screamed. I-I turned him into a ghost, worse than that. I can't sense him. I think I obliterated him.' The silence killed Nico, he couldn't tell from his facial expression whether will thought he was a madmen or not. The silence stretched on. 'Shit Solace, say something.' Nico was breathing heavily. Will got up. Nico stumbled to his feet, about to stop will from going.

Will threw his arms around Nico into a bone crushing hug. Nico froze. Will could feel his heart hammering against his stomach and how soft his hear was against the base of his neck. 'I've heard worse.' Will pulled away smiling. Then he pushed the door open and walked away leaving Nico breathless.

As Will walked back to his cabin he had made his mind up. He was going to help Nico. No demigod should go through that alone. He had his sisters and brothers in the Apollo cabin, and his friends from home and in camp. But who did Nico have? Now the 7 had split who was gonna be there for him? Will wanted it to be him.

_I've heard worse._ The line replayed in Nico's head, he's not put off... Nico couldn't help himself. He grinned. He felt a warmth he hadn't felt before. He felt lighter. He laid back on his bed, a smile plastered on his face.

_**A/N: I have LOTS of ideas for this fic. Maybe a quest? Maybe a battle? I guess the only way to find out is to keep reading... ;D**** (And I hope I figured out the coding...)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Enjoy. :3_**

'Will...WILL!'

Will jerked awake. His head hitting the bunk above his head.

'ummm up'

He slurred, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

'You overslept.'

Wills vision focused onto Kayla, his step sister. 'Whaa...?' Kayla threw a fresh shirt and jeans onto his bed.

'We have breakfast in like five minutes, can you _please hurry._ Or all the watermelons gonna go again.' She whined.

Will threw his legs onto the floor and sleepily began pulling on his blue jeans and a white shirt.

'Who's on today' Will ran a hand threw his hair in a semi attempt to comb his locks.

'Me and Austin.' Kayla replied, picking at her nail varnish.

'Can you COME ON WILL.' She pulled him out of the cabin and across the green before he could even grab his pink flip flops.

The que for the food was undesirably long. Kayla angrily tapped her foot and glared at Will. Will walked over to the drinks and fruit and grabbed an orange juice and an apple with some grapes. He walked to the fire, slipping his grapes into the flames for Apollo. The warmth of the fire woke him up a bit, and he took a seat at Apollos table. He downed his drink and made small medical talk with Austin, who was on call for the infirmary today. He noticed a black mess of hair a few tables away, next to the cereals. He grinned, grabbed a bowl and sauntered over to the bran flakes.

'Amazing day.' Will purred facing the cereal.

'Mhmm.'The voice behind him mumbled. Will turned.

'Di Angelo. You're not eating.'

Nico looked up, despite all his sleep there were still light bags under his dark eyes, making him look almost hollow.

'Very observant.' Nico snapped.

Will frowned.

'Look, if this was about all that stuff yesterday, I can forget we even had that conversation.'

Will perched on the edge of the table.

'What conversation?'

Nico raised an eyebrow. Will grinned.

'Alright, but you need to eat.'

He placed the bowl of bran-flakes in front of Nico, who looked a little repulsed.

'I'm oka-'  
>'Doctors orders.' Will cut him off.<p>

'You're not even working today.' Nico sighed, begrudgingly taking a spoonful.

'Very observant.' Will winked.

Nico groaned and took another bite.

'No I'm doing some training today.' Will smiled.

'Gotta up my game for capture the flag tomorrow.' Nico rolled his eyes.

'Is that tomorrow?' Will nodded. 'Will you be joining me?'

The question seemed friendly enough, it was just training... But it still knocked Nico off and he dropped his spoon, splashing milk over his jeans.

'Whoa buddy.'

Will grabbed up some paper towels from the middle of the table and mopped up Nico's knee. Which made Nico go red. He stumbled up quickly.

'See you later.' He mumbled. Will grabbed his wrist.

'Training?'

Nico took a breath and rolled his eyes.

'Don't make me kick your arse Solace.' He hissed. Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

'Is that a threat or a promise?'

Will shouted after him laughing. Nico flipped him off as he left the main room.

Nico stormed into the woods. He needed to cool down. Will did something to him, he made him frustrated. Like he was just trying to mock him. Nico sat down by a rock and kicked the dirt at his feet. He tried to breath deeply and he closed his eyes. Then he felt it. The darkness slithered up his arms and hooked around his next dragging him down. He kicked and kicked and finally let out an agonizing scream.

'Nico! NICO!'

His eyes snapped open and the darkness clinging onto him was a worried looking Jason. His glasses wonky. Nico had never felt panic like this before, his whole body was shaking.

'The darkness... the darkness!'

He gasped. Jason looked around wildly.

'Nico there's nothing here. D-do I need to take you to the infirmary.'

Nico frantically shook his head. Will couldn't see him like this.

'Okay, okay. Just breathe. Just breathe.'

Jason repeated, his hands still on Nico's shoulders. Nico realised and shrugged him off, leaning back against the rock and wiping the sweat building under his fringe.

'I closed my eyes, for a minute. I swear. Then it, it was all over me.'

Nico was breathing steadier now, but his heart was thumping.

'Hey Nico, the darkness isn't going to get you, I swear. You're safe at camp.'

Nico nodded, looking unconvinced.

'Do you wanna talk to Chiron?'

Jason adjusted his glasses. Nico shook his head.

'I'm fine, just panicked I guess. I don't know. Maybe I just need a lie down.' Jason pulled Nico up.

'Okay, lets go back to my cabin, it's less dark than yours.'

Nico felt too tired to argue. They walked the short distance to Zeus' cabin and Jason open the door.

'Welcome to ma crib.'

He put on his best Leo impression in an effort to make Nico smile. It worked, then they both let their smiles fall as they remembered Leo.

'Take any bed man, I'm gonna be out back. I'll wake you before training.' And just like that Nico was alone.

He sat on the nearest bed. It felt like a cloud. Softer than the stuff in Hades cabin. He kicked off his converse and crawled up to the pillow. As soon as his head hit it, he began to dream.

And he dreamed instantly. He was falling, but it wasn't an uncomfortable fall. He felt like he was falling from warm syrup. His fall was fast but his limbs moved slowly. Pushing slowly against the goo that encased him.

He didn't fight, he didn't want too. He was safe here. Nothing could break through. He looked down. He was wearing Will's long camp half blood t-shirt. And it felt nice. Nico found himself relaxing, allowing himself to give in against the sun. It made a difference to the terrifying dreams he'd recently had. This was just what he deserved. He lolled his head back, enjoying the gentle kisses on his face when the sound of a zip broke through the pleasant silence.

He strained his head to the left. A bow fell alongside him, it was a beautiful carved bow, long and slim. Nico reached out to touch it. His arm slowly extending at a snails pace until his fingers stroked the golden edge.

And the bow burst into flames. Angry hot flames that allowed Nico to yank his hand back and open his mouth in a silent scream. The bow blazed. Red, blue, orange flames until it extinguished leaving the burnt black remains, which fell double time to whatever lay at the bottom of this pit. Nico could feel his heart beating a little faster then comfortable. Maybe he wasn't so lucky to have a nice dream.

'Nico...'

The sound whispered across the orange around him. It was sharp, but not angry. It was so soft it could have lulled him to sleep. It sounded familiar to him and Nico actually smiled against it, falling deeper and deeper.

'Nico!'

The voice was louder, more desperate. Nico's eyes snapped open. He was still in his orange bubble. He moved his eyes to the sound of the voice.

'Not much time.' The voice wheezed. Nico had no voice to speak, but if he could. He would have screamed. The voice came from an old withered mouth, coming in and out of focus like smog. The lips were attached to a face, a sad face. With lines etched deep into their skin.

'Need...help.' The voice whispered. Nico couldn't stop looking at those eyes. Those deep blue eyes. So similar to...

'Nico!' The voice shrieked. 'Nico.' The face changed. A worried Jason swam in and out of view. 'Nico, wake up.'

And Nico woke. Jason was looking over him, a little nervous.

'Whaat?' Nico mumbled.

Jason smiled. 'Ah good, you had me there for a minute buddy. Takes ages to wake you up.'

Nico sat straight up. 'What time is it?' He asked.

Jason looked over to the window. 'About 2, you missed lunch. We can get something before training if you want or...?' Nico shook his head. Jason had the '' are you okay'' look on him.

'Im fine. Let's train.' He jumped up and headed out the door before Jason could even asked the question bubbling on his lips.

**_A/N: I'm surprised all of these campers don't have PTSD to be honest... okay so in reply to the review i have used different spacing, hopefully its easier to read:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, here's a few new chapters. **_

Nico tried to pull on his old armour, the armour that had for him snugly for a few years. But now it was tight and he couldn't swing properly. The leather pulled at his arms and he could barely raise his sword, let alone fight. He knew he'd grown taller but that wasn't the problem.

Nico pulled off the armour and looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe he had filled out a bit, he turned side to side, checking he was alone before pulling off his long sleeved shirt. His torso was ridged with scars new and old. But he definitely had an outline of a six pack and his muscles were toned and defined. Not like frank defined but he didn't have the gangly body of a 14 year old anymore. Maybe the war had done some good. Nico heard approaching footprints and hastily pulled his shirt over his exposed body.

'Nico! Oh... There you are.' Jason smiled pulling off his jacket.

'You kinda ran off, you good?' He asked. Nico nodded.

'Damn armour doesn't fit.' Jason chuckled.

'Not surprised.'

Nico blushed. _What was that supposed to mean?_ Jason turned and was rifling through a chest of spare armour. Surely Jason didn't notice the fact Nico had built up? Do straight guys even notice that... Jason turned and caught Nico staring. He smiled slightly.

'Here.' He handed Nico a bigger set and Nico shrugged it on, it fit perfectly.

They exited the tent and joined the group of demigods stretching on the green.

'Pipes!' Jason called and ran off to join his girlfriend and the rest of the group from the Aphrodite cabin- who instead of stretching were applying makeup and checking themselves out in each other's shields. Nico stood awkwardly on the side of the group, rocking back and forth waiting for instruction.

'Di Angelo.' Nico jumped and the ground beneath his feet burnt slightly.

'Shit solace don't do that.' Nico muttered running the goosebumps on his neck down. The older boy chuckled and awkwardly swung his sword by his side.

'Campers!' The loud voice of Chiron boomed over the green. 'Partner practice to start. Blocking and defence.'

Nico looked at Will, he was still there smiling like an idiot

'Well partner?' He smirked.

Nico swallowed a moan down as the two walked to an emptier part of the field.

'Careful Angelo, I've been working on my swordsmanship.' Winked Will. Nico couldn't help but roll his eyes.

'Yeah 'cos I didn't just fight a damn war.' He mumbled

'What?' Will asked.

'Nothing.'

Will stopped and began stretching, his armour rising up slowly to show his impressive v, leaving Nico feeling considerably hotter than five seconds ago. Nico didn't stretch he just watched. Will swung his sword a few times.

'Like what you see?' He smirked.

'What...?' Nico spluttered. Will just laughed to himself.

'Are you ready to fight or not?' Nico spat.'

Will shrugged and took stance, blade pointed at Nico. Nico raised his sword and burst into action. Will stumbled surprise and barred Nico's attacks. Nico fought furiously but he could tell by the look on Wills face he couldn't keep up, he was barely deflecting Nico's hits and continuously left himself open. A bead of sweat dripped down Will's cheek and Nico stopped.

'What?' Gasped Will. 'Why'd you stop?'

Nico sighed. 'You're leaving yourself too open, I could hit you too easily.'

Will shook his head. '

'Don't worry about me death boy, I got this.'

He advanced on Nico but he easily deflected every hit.

'You're not even trying!' Will shouted at Nico.

'Because if I try I'll hurt you.

Will frowned. 'Just fight!' He shouted advancing again.

He was angry. Why the hell was he mad? Nico thought.

'Fight dammit!' Will spat sweating a lot more now.

Nico was getting frustrated. What the hell does he want? If he wants a fight I'll give him one. Nico parred Wills blade, turned on his heel and knocked the blade from Wills hand and stumbled sideways, knocking Will onto the floor.

'Fuck.' Will cursed breathing heavy.

'You need to work on your blocking.' Nico mumbled, turning on his heel./

'No.' Will said stumbling to his feet. 'Again.' He picked up his blade.

'Will...'

'AGAIN.' Will roared.

Nico gripped his sword and ran to hit will. Metal hit metal as Will became more angry and more sloppy in his moves. Nico managed to side step him and his blade pointed to the base of Will's throat. Will dropped his sword. Nico lowered his.

'I just can't get it.' Will said furiously wiping his brow.

You just need practice.' Nico said.

'Lots of practice.' Will muttered. 'I'm a demigod who can't fight, isn't that a joke.'

Nico frowned. 'You're not tha-' Nico tired but Will stepped up to him, his stormy eyes burning into Nico's.

'Yes, yes I am.'

He looked hurt. Really hurt. And it made Nico feel terrible. Will sighed and turned to walk away.

'I'll help you.' Nico said, his throat dry.

'No offence death boy but...'

'But what? You think I can't teach you because I'm younger than you. Well I just beat you twice solace. I don't offer help often so when I do, I would take it.'

Nico was breathing heavily now. He didn't know why he was so mad. He was angry everyone seemed to doubt him because of his age. He was better than that.

Wills features softened.

'You think you could help.' He mumbled.

Nico nodded. Will smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes./div

'Then it's a date.'This time he really did walk away. And Nico let him.

_**A/N: Every time I write on my phone I have to decode it ugh it takes so long, anyway enjoy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I hope y'all appreciate how time consuming it is to fix the spacing on these fics so it's easier to read haha... :)**_

Nico didn't group with Will for the rest of training. Will had rejoined the kids from the Apollo cabin as they practiced archery. Will, as it turns out, was a good shot.

Nico practiced on the assault course, darting oncoming arrows. But he kept glancing over at Will who was back to his old goofy self, his stupid grin too big for his stupid face. Nico jumped up onto the monkey bars and hauled himself across a small mud lake before gracefully landing in front of three armed demigods poised to fight.

Nico smirked and let loose; swinging his blade and disarming two of the campers whilst leaving one on the floor looking a little worse for wear. He took off running, slicing large obstacles on his way. he jumped over a vault and sparred his way through a group of younger campers in seconds. He rolled over and jumped up before realising he had finished the course. He was breathing heavily but he looked up at Mr D, who looked unimpressed as always.

'Ah, fastest time. Woop de do. Move along Nicola.'

He mumbled pushing Nico out the way. Nico shook his Nicola. That was a new one, at least it began with an N this time. He sat down by the lake and washed his face in the crisp water. He shook the excess from his hair and glanced over to the archery station. Will was no longer there. Nico looked around. He could see Jason and Percy sparring while Annabeth taught Piper some new blocking skills. He couldn't see Will among the sea of campers but he could see Jane; a girl from the Apollo cabin.

'Hey Jane, uh seen Will?'

Jane looked a little startled, as if Nico had just appeared from the shadows.

'Oh, Nico... Will just went with a group to patrol the defences, there was some trouble or something.' She said looking a little terrified.

Nico took off running, away from the training and onlooking demigods as a roar swept through the grounds, shaking the trees. Nico cursed and ran faster, his feet pounding the soft ground beneath him as birds flew away from the forest. Nico seemed to not be the only demigod to notice the roar as several packs of campers formed around him, all heading in the same direction. To Thalia's tree.

Nico reached it first, his chest heaving as he looked around. All was silent. He looked frantically around trying to locate any sound. A deafening scream ripped through the silence and a girl was launched out of the trees, landing hard beside Nico. Nico dropped o his knees to check if she was still breathing. Nico could feel the shallow breaths on his palm as the other demigods rushed to her aid. Nico took off dating through the trees, his heart pounding and the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

Nico came to a clearing, a small group of demigods behind him.

'Cyclopes.' Muttered a voice next to his ear._ Percy_.

And sure enough a twenty foot cyclopes was swinging a club dangerously close to a ground of six demigods. A mop of curly blonde hair reached into his sheaf for another arrow but there were none there. He turned his head every so slightly and the cyclopes noticed. He swung violently at Will.]

Nico surged forward and knocked Will flat to the floor. The impact of the wooden club was enough to knock all the breath from Nico but somehow he held on. The club made a large arc in the air and Nico was released. As he fell he raised his sword and brought it down on the monster, slicing through the wet tissue of its single eye. Leaving Nico to fall to the ground.

Nico heard his name being shouted out above the roar of the monster as it stumbled forward and to the ground. Nico hit the ground hard but not before the beast fell to its knees millimeters from Nico. Jason soared past Nico, and him and the rest of the demigods attacked the cyclopes before it disintegrated into a pile of brown smelly ash and goo.

Nico slowly closed his eye and let the shadows slowly move over him. He could hear his name being shouted and the last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness was Will's eyes, blurry above his face.

Nico's eyes flickered open, but took a while to focus.

'Hey he's awake.' Mumbled a voice.

Suddenly there were three different sets of eyes looking down on him.

'Nico? How you feeling, you're in the infirmary.' Mumbled blue eyes. _Jason_.

'mmm good.' Nico drawled sitting up. His head was swimming as Jason handed him a cup of ambrosia and nectar. He gulped it down and his vision cleared.

'Gave us a right scare.' Percy smiled lightly putting a hand on Nico's shoulder. The touch would have previously made his insides squirm but now he felt nothing... an empty pit.

But Nico was looking at Will, who was looking at Nico with such intensity he wished he hadn't woken up. His eyes were red and his cheeks streaked with tears. But he couldn't speak.

'Where's the cyclopes?' Nico said, his eyes not leaving Wills.

'You destroyed it.' Jason smiled. 'It was pretty cool, the way you jumped on that bat thing and jumped on him like that.'

'Pretty stupid.' Will mumbled, his voice full of venom.

'Aww c'mon. He's alright now Will, no harm done.' Percy said.

'_No. Harm. Done.'_Will glare flicked up to Percy and Percy blushed.

'We should go.' He muttered and he grabbed a fistful of Jason's shirt and hauled him from the infirmary much to his dislike and protest.

Will looked back to Nico.

'What the hell were you thinking?' He whispered.

Nico stammered a reply but he couldn't concentrate with Will looking at him like that.

'You weren't thinking.' Will spoke for him.

"'Do you have any idea how much _stupid unnecessary_ danger you put yourself in? You could have _died_ Nico!' Will sounded like he'd been punched in the throat.

'It was _my_ mistake Nico, _I_ should have taken the hit. Not you.' He whispered.

'Will... I'm okay.' Nico mumbled.

Will shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

'But you might not have been!' His voice was raised slightly in a cry.

'It was just a cyclopes Will.' Nico whispered.

'But what next? A giant? A titan?' Will said frantically.

Nico got to his knees and crawled closer to Will.

'Will! Calm down!' Nico cried.

Will grabbed onto Nico and pulled him into an embrace, his hands folding around his shoulders as he sobbed into Nico's neck.

'Gods Nico, just...just don't do that to me again.' Will sniffed.

Nico felt sick. What was happening, he was blushing and he felt warm and confused. He'd never been hugged like this, with so much feeling that he might dissolve. And it felt... it felt nice. Nico's hands slowly circled Will's shoulders and he held him, until his breathing got under control.

Will shrugged back, breaking the hug- leaving Nico feeling very alone. He wiped his eyes. '

Sorry Nico... You... You just really scared me.'

Nico nodded. He couldn't speak.

'You should rest.' Will sniffed, getting off Nico's bed. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

He lingered. _Was he going to hug me again_? Nico thought... Nico hoped. But he didn't he just rubbed his neck, gave a meek smile and left.

**_A/N: I drew this scene in some fanart and oh gods I was on the verge of tears. Hoping to put more Solangelo in the next chapter. But I think they would move really slow. Remember to follow and review.:)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Since I don't have Microsoft word on my laptop I have to find alternate ways of getting my work here since typing it straight on isn't working... Anyway, enjoy. **_

Nico was discharged from the infirmary later that night after he insisted he felt fine. He had missed capture the flag and dinner, but that didn't really bother him. Food was never his main priority, and he'd had enough war games to last a lifetime. After pulling off his jeans and stumbling into his coffin in his cabin, Nico felt restless and he couldn't get his mind off Will.

Why was Will acting so strange around him? And what did that hug mean? No one even really touched Nico, let alone full blown body contact. But Nico couldn't help but look back of the memory of Will's arms around him and blush, his stomach flipped. It felt nice... really nice. Will did something strange to Nico. It wasn't like Percy. Nico knew he was attracted to the son of Poseidon, he felt tingling when he touched him and missed him when he wasn't there. Well, not anymore. But with Will it was different. Nico had never really paid attention to the son of Apollo before, of course he was good looking but that wasn't all Nico was interested in.

It was the breath he took before he charged into war. His super sonic whistle that could knock people straight out. It was the way he refused to give up even when he was already down. IT was the way he cared about everyone else's health before his own. He could light up a room with that stupid grin of his, and gods he was brave. He was shy and silly and stupid and he made Nico feel more a part of anything than before. Granted he'd never fit in with the seven but at least now he felt wanted. When he told Will he was leaving camp Will sounded so genuinely hurt Nico wasn't used to it.

And it scared him.

Of course he was frightened. Who wouldn't be? Trying to stop the world from total destruction is one thing. But being interested in a teenage boy? When you are also a boy... Is completely terrifying.

These thoughts sailed through Nico's head as he fell in and out of sleep. He jerked at every small sound until finally his exhausted body passed out from trying not to think.

There was banging sound and Nico snapped up grabbing his sword from his bedside table. He mumbled sleepily as he slipped out of bed and landed on the cold harm floor.

'Ouch.' Nico murmured. The banging persisted.

'You okay? I heard a crash? Are you up yet?'

Nico hauled himself over to the door and yanked it open, ready to brutally murder anyone who interrupted his sleep. The sun had just risen, setting a golden haze over the strawberry fields Nico could see from his door. The air had a chill to it and Nico consciously realised he was still wearing boxer shorts and a shirt. Will had his head cocked to the side and he was looking Nico up and down, a small smirk playing on his lips.

'Gods Will what time is it?' Nico moaned shuffling behind the door so Will couldn't see his exposed legs.

'Six am sharp.' Will smiled. How was any human this happy this early in the morning?

'What are you doing?' Nico questioned.

'You said you'd help me with training.' Shrugged Will.

Nico gaped at him. 'I did't mean at the crack of dawn, I'm not even dressed.'

'Well... put some clothes on, I'll meet you in the training field in five.' He grinned, turning away and practically skipping away from the Hades cabin.

Nico slammed he door and groaned. He pulled on yesterdays jeans a fresh black shirt- not that his outfit looked different from any other day. He went into the small bathroom and brushed his teeth before turning his attention to untamed mat of unruly hair. Nico tried to run a hand through it, but it tugged and Nico winced. He wished Bianca was here to comb out his knots. Before the thought could go any further he grabbed up his navy beanie from the side of the sink and pulled it over his head; improving his appearance by 1%.

Will didn't seem to be as emotional as yesterday. But Will was the type of person to cover what he's really feeling. Nico decided to put his guard up. He didn't need anymore confusion. He sighed and left his Cabin before walking over to wear Will was swinging his sword against an imaginary foe, but his arcs were too wide and his moves too slow and he was dangerously unbalanced.

'Whoa.' He mumbled, pulling Will's arm down before blushing and releasing him.

'You err, your moves are too wide. You need to keep closer in.' Nico mumbled, trying to show him the stance he needed to take.

Will copied him, his brow furrowed.

'Now try again.' Nico helped.

Will sliced the air in front of him, but this time his moves were slicker and he didn't stumble. He smiled and tried again, taking a few simple steps forward.

'Now when you advance, step forward with your good leg, it will give you more power behind the blade.' Will took Nico's instruction and advanced, chopping the air in front of him in one neat swish.

The younger boy coached Will in some sparring technique until Will, and Nico were breaking a sweat. Nico could feel his guard coming down. Nico even let Will fight him, working on his newer moves. Although Nico could predict Will's steps the older boy had a lot of strength behind his hit, and he almost knocked Nico down.

'You're getting better.' Nico actually found himself smiling, genuinely smiling.

'Maybe one day I'll be better than you Di Angelo.' Will waggled his eyebrows.

Nico rolled his eyes. 'Don't push it sunshine.'

He didn't know where that nickname came from and he blushed. It was nothing but the truth, Will was the sun, burning fiercely inside of Nico- waging a war against the darkness.

Will raised his eyebrows. 'Sunshine?' He questioned. He purse his lips in thought. 'I like it.'

Nico and Will laughed together, and the heavy burden on Nico's shoulders lifted a little. And it was replaced with hope.

_**A/N: Somethings obviously gonna have to go wrong now haha... I have the next like three chapters planned. My next update should be Thursday evening (London time). I hope you're enjoying my little old fic. :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Today I finally purchased Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods. Just have to finish An Abundance Of Katherines and My Sisters Keeper before I can start it :D Anyway, enjoy... **_

Every day for the next week at the crack of dawn Nico and Will worked on technique. Will got progressively better, but it was never a challenge for Nico to take him down. The two were resting by the river after a particularly vigorous session and Nico couldn't help but notice how the sun set gold into Will's hair. Or how he never looked sleepy even at half 6 in the morning.

He smiled to himself as Will looked over.

'What are you smiling at?' Will mused.

'The fact I'm still whipping you butt.' Smirked Nico.

Will chuckled and cast a stone into the lake, which bounced across the surface of the water.

'Bet ya can't do that.' Will grinned. Nico raised his eyebrows and threw a smooth rock into the dark water. The rock didn't even skim the surface but splashed and disappointingly sunk to the bottom of the river. Will picked up another stone and threw again, it went even further this time. And again, Nico's stone sunk.

'Please don't tell me you can't skim stones.' Will said in disbelief. Nico shrugged.

'Guess I never learnt.' Will grabbed Nico's wrist (causing Nico a mini heart attack) and yanked him up.

'Hey.' Nico protested.

'Shh, now turn side on and grab... that stone there.' Nico picked up the stone. Will positioned himself behind Nico as Nico's heart began to pick up pace. Will placed his hand over Nico's and swung it back.

'Swing your arm back like this.' Nico looked up at Will and felt himself blush; Will himself felt a little flustered and Nico noticed his eyes looked a little hazy. 'And release.' He whispered looking down at Nico. But Nico was frozen in a moment of absolute bliss.

He was lost in Will's eyes, he felt intoxicated as he let the smell of vanilla and metal waft around him; proving how close was to him. The contact felt nice to Nico, no longer uncomfortable. Different yes, uncomfortable no.

'Nico.' Will whispered, his eyes looked heavy and he closed them slowly, inclining his head towards Nico.

_Oh god, is he gonna kiss me_? Nico thought. And then he realised, he wouldn't mind if he did.

Nico closed his eyes too, determined to let his mind go.

'SURPRISE!' A voice shouted and Will and Nico jumped back, the stone clattering to the floor beneath them.

'Hazel!' Nico breathed, his chest heaving slightly.

'Hello big brother.' Hazel grinned, waggling her eyebrows. 'What are you guys up too... Will is it?'

Will cleared his throat. 'Mhmm yeah. And we were just... just er training. Nico's helping me with my sword work.' He whispered, his voice slightly hoarse.

Hazel glanced over to Nico, a look of pure amusement in her eyes. 'I bet, if you don't mind Will could i speak to my brother for a bit?'

Will nodded awkwardly and picked up his sword. 'I'll see you later Nico.' Will couldn't look him in the eye so he decided to look at his shoes instead. But Nico wasn't any better.

'Yeah.' Nico mumbled. Will slumped off towards the Big House and Nico watched him walk away.

'What was that?' Hazel questioned.

'Nothing.' Nico muttered grabbing up his own weapon.

_'Ooookkkkaaaayyy_.' Hazel said, her face turning a little more serious. 'Can we head back to the cabin, there's something I need to talk to you about.'

Nico sat awkwardly on the corning of his bed, while Hazel sat crossed legged on the bed next to him.

'Truth is.' She started, 'I didn't come here just to see you. Somethings wrong at camp Jupiter, you know Tyson Ella and Rachel came back with us to try and work out this whole oracle thing? Nico nodded. 'Well Ella was sleeping one day then bam. She was nervous and muttering on about a dream and Apollo. Only Tyson can really calm her down but here's the thing. She mentioned your name as well.'

Nico's face drained of all colour, and his throat felt dry. _The dream_. It wasn't just a dream. It was a message. But what did it mean?

'Nico...? You okay?' Hazel mumbled, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder causing Nico to shudder.

'I... I dreamt about Apollo last week, but he was old. It... it looked like he was dying. I just thought it was a dream.' Nico whispered.

'Have you told that boy you was with?'

Nico frowned. 'No... why?'

Hazel looked shocked. 'But isn't he a son of Apollo?'

'Well yes but...'

'Nico that's his dad!' Hazel said, getting off the bed and standing by the door.

'I just thought it was a dream!' Nico groaned. 'Where are you going?'

'The tents, Franks gathered the Greeks. We need to have a meeting. You need to tell them what you saw.' Hazel said, pushing out of the cabin.

'Wait! I don't understand why we need to have a meeting.' Nico called, running after her but she was gone.

As Nico walked into the tent there was a loud hustle and bustle of ADHD demigods trying to squeeze together to get a good look at Hazel, who was conversing with Frank. Rachel Dare was standing to the side, talking in hushed tones to Tyson. Nico scanned the crowd and spotted Will who waved over to him shyly. Nico gave a half hearted smile and mounted the stage and walked over to Hazel.

He was about to ask about Hazel what the hell was going on when Chiron appeared in full form and called attention from the demigods.

'Silence.' He roared. 'We are here for a very serious matter. As many of you know Zeus has punished Apollo for breaking his demands.' The Apollo kids hissed and booed. 'What you don't know is since then Apollo has gone missing...' The word hung in the air, filling it with dead silence. _Missing_. The Apollo kids began shouting almost immediately.

'What do you mean missing?'

'What has Zeus done?'

'What are we going to do about it.'

'Shhh half bloods. If we are going to get to the bottom of this we must assess the situation. A camper has previously had a dream of the god, as well as Ella, the harpy gaining some interesting visions. Rachel...?' Chiron passed over to the red head girl as she took the stage.

'By the looks of it we don't have much time...' Rachel began.

'Who had the dream?' A demigod piped up. Rachel opened her mouth to reply but looked over to Chiron who's eyes were trained on Nico.

'Me.' Nico mumbled.

A round of whispered filled the tent and Nico looked up long enough to see Will's face fall.

'Listen! This is good, Nico may have a connection with Apollo which can help us find him.' Rachel pushed on.

'He could have told us sooner!' Another demigod shouted angrily.

'For all he knew it was just a normal dream.' Rachel pressed. 'What's important is what we're gonna do now.'

'A quest.' Kayla shouted.

Chiron grumbled. 'It seems that way indeed. However it will be dangerous. Many of the monsters that were not destroyed post Gaea's rise will be desperate for the blood of the species who put there brothers back in the ground.' The crowd grumbled.

'So? This is important.' Kayla hissed.

'I agree a group should go, but who to go is a different story. I believe Nico should go, if he is well enough. As he seems to have the connection.' Chiron stated.

Nico felt his stomach drop. A quest... Hadn't he managed enough already?

'And a member of Apollo of course...' Chiron continued.

'Me.' Kayla smiled stepping forward, only to be hauled back by none other that Will.

'No way. No. I'm the best healer. If it's gonna be dangerous you're gonna need my skills.' His face was stone, Nico couldn't read him.

Kayla tutted, 'What about the skills you lack... Can you even hold a sword?'

'I've actually been practicing.' He muttered, and in half a second his sword was against the base of Kayla's neck. He turned to look at her.

'I'm going.' He said it with so much intensity Kayla stumbled back and sat, her face gaunt.

Will turned to look at Nico. His eyes hard.

'Guess it's me and you deathboy.' There was no playfulness left in his voice, it had been replaced by venom.

Chiron coughed uncomfortably. 'A third party is usually called upon too in time of a quest. I would like to suggest someone, who proved themselves in the war to be worthy of a task this size...?'

Will ignored Chiron and continued to stare at Nico.

'Lou Ellen.'

'Me!' Lou Ellen stood, still in her PJ's. 'You want me?'

Chiron nodded. 'Since no prophecy has been made to specify the nature of this quest you three seem to be the people I feel most confident sending.'

Lou Ellen just gaped at Chiron mouth open while talk went back and forth in the tent.

'So it's decided. Lou Ellen, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, will you do your best to take this quest and find Apollo?'

_It wasn't really a question. It never is. This is what we are. _Nico thought. _This is what we do. _

Nico nodded, followed by Lou Ellen who was blushing ferociously.

'I will.' Will said clenching his jaw. He took one last look at Nico and exited the tent, leaving Nico feeling like the smallest human being in the world.

_**A/N: SO CLOSE TO A SOLANGELO MOMENT. BUT ALAS, THEY MUST GO ON A QUEST TO FREE APOLLO. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Do any of you lot have tumblr? If so let me know, ESPECIALLY IF YOU BLOG HoO/SOLANGELO/PJ. **_

The meeting adjourned soon after Will left the tent, some people wished Nico luck, others (mainly those from Apollos cabin) glared at him and even a few shrugged him out the way. Nico rubbed his shoulder, still staring at the entrance where Will left. He didn't notice when Chiron trotted over to him.

'I know this is difficult Nico.' Chiron muttered, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder and gripping slightly.

Nico just nodded. This couldn't be real. He wasn't ready to leave camp yet. Apollo or no Apollo. Nico felt safe here, he had just been able to almost kick the shadows when they come. Now he was worried they'll come back, and this time, take him for good.

'Rachel has got some ideas to discuss with you. Then, set off when you're ready. There are some supplies, Drachmas, weapons etc are open to you.' Chiron sighed, took one last look at Nico who was frozen in shock and he left.

Once the tent had cleared only Nico, Rachel, Tyson, Frank, Hazel and Jason remained. Nico turned slowly and took a seat around a bench where they were all discussing in hushed tones.

'Nico, you don't have to do this.' Jason started. 'It wasn't a prophecy this isn't your fight.'

'He came to me, he _needs_ me.' Nico muttered, Although Nico wasn't sure who he was talking about. Nico or Will.

Jason sighed and put his head in his hands. 'It hasn't even been that freaking long since...' He trailed off. Everyone knew what he was talking about. It didn't need to be said.

Frank was delicately stroking Hazels hair as she sobbed silently into a handkerchief. Nico didn't want to leave his sister either. But he had to do what was right, a curse every demigod bares. Rachel and Tyson were writing on scrolls and discussing frantically as if no one else was in the room. Nico looked at Jason who's head was in his hands and felt a pang of guilt. Jason was right, this wasn't a prophecy. He didn't have to go, but what would happen if he didn't?

Would Apollo be found? Would will go anyway? Would Nico be able to let him go..?

Nico shook his head and wiped his eyes.

'So.' He gulped the lump in his throat away. 'What am I gonna do?' The question was directed at Rachel and she looked up, her face flustered and her hair wild.

'Since we have no leads to go on I'd say the best thing to do would be to either go to Olympus and speak to Zeus personally or find Artemis, she might have a better connection with her twin.'

'Is that it?' Lou Ellen questioned. 'And if they don't know or don't care...'

Rachel sighed. 'That's all I've got to go on, I'm going to try and work with Ella and Tyson to contact him and if we do, we'll contact you and Nico. I know it's difficult but... it needs to be done.'

She clasped Nico and Lou Ellen's hands. 'Good luck and godspeed.'

Nico and Lou split up to go to their cabins and pack, but Nico didn't go straight to Hades cabin. He went to Apollos.

He knocked on the door and Kayla answered, her eyes red and puffy.

'The hell do you want?'

'Is Will here?' Nico asked.

'Yes.'

'Can I see him?'

'No.'

'Why...'

'Look, _deathboy_.' Great it's caught on, Nico thought. 'He's a little busy right now and...' She was interrupted by Will pushing her to the side.

'What?' He demanded.

'I need to talk to you.' Nico said.

'We had plenty time to talk Nico.' Will snapped.

'Will I made a mistake...'

Will stepped out and slammed the door behind him. He stepped right up to Nico, their faces mere inches from each other.

'I know he's not much of a dad but he's the only one I have. Gods know I have no other worthwhile family. At least Apollo tries. God dammit Nico why didn't you tell me? _Why?_ I thought we were friends. I thought I deserved more than that.'

'We _are_ friends!' Nico protested.

'You're not acting like it.' Will hissed and he went back into the cabin, shutting the door behind him and leaving Nico looking up at the overcast sky, fighting the urge to cry or punch someone. He stomped back to his cabin and pushed the door open.

He grabbed his back-pack and stuffed several shirts and jeans in it. As well as some mortal money and drachmas. He grabbed up his sword and a collapsible shield Hades gave him the year before. He packed his toothbrush and shrugged on his favourite brown leather jacket with fur on the lining. It was warm waterproof and practical, and possibly the only item of clothing he hadn't outgrown yet.

He took one last look at his cabin feeling a swell of loss in his stomach. He didn't want to leave, he had to do it quickly, like ripping off a plaster. He pushed out the cabin and walked to the green where Lou Ellen was waiting. She too had a back-pack. She smiled as Nico stepped towards her.

'Hey.'

'Hi.'

'I've er, got a tent by the way. It's all in my bag.'

'That bag there?' Nico questioned.

Lou nodded and laughed, 'Yeah, I got a few tricks up my sleeve.' Nico smiled. At least he was on a trip with another person he didn't want to throttle.

'Here comes the sun.' Sighed Lou as Will strode towards them, bow slung over his shoulder and bag on his shoulder. Nico couldn't help but get the song _'here comes the sun'_ stuck in her head as he tensed his jaw and joined them.

A crowd of demigods stood by, some waving, some running up to hug Will and Lou. Nico stood awkwardly until Hazel and Jason ran up to him and pulled him in an embrace.

'Please please please stay safe.' Hazel begged.

'Yeah, nothing dangerous.' Winked Jason, then his face settled. 'But really Nico, be careful and get home safe.'

Nico blinked back tears. 'I will.' He promised.

The two backed away leaving the three half bloods standing looking out across the camp; possibly for the last time.

'Three demigods have taken up the responsibility of locating a loved God who may be in trouble. These brave campers will face the world alone, and I wish them the best of luck.' He nodded at the three.

They raised there hands in farewell and trudged up the path to the exit of camp half-blood.

'Well that was anti-climatic' Lou Ellen nodded.

'Yup.' Replied Will. 'Let's hope it stays that way.'

_**A/N: So I may or may not be sure on the fate of Apollo yet- I guess you'll have to keep updated to find out. ;) Thank you for reading. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So, how long is Will gonna stay mad at Nico? **_

The three trudged through the woods towards the main road, Will taking the lead, Nico trying to keep up and Lou scurrying behind them. They came to a clearing and Will sat down rummaging through his bag.

'So how are we gonna get to Olympus?' Lou Ellen asked, sitting down on a fallen branch.

'I suppose I could shadow travel us right there.' Nico shrugged.

Will froze and looked at Nico with such disgust he made Nico want to scurry away and hide.

_'What...?' _He spat.

'It's quickest.' Nico muttered.

'Are you stupid?' Will asked. Nico just stared at him, and Lou Ellen looked back and forth between the boys, as if they were involved in a tennis match.

'No seriously, are you stupid?' Will questioned, even though he was lower than Nico his authority was clear.

'If you try shadow travelling again there's an 80% chance you're gonna die. Is that what you want?'

Nico shook his head.

'Exactly, so don't even bring it up again.' Will turned back to his bag and pulled out a single gold drachma.

'Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês' He called, throwing the drachma into the clearing in front.

The sound of a whip cracked through the sky and Nico could see a light out of the corner of his eye. He turned. Once light became two and the bonnet of a car became visible. He stumbled back as the car almost ran him over stopped so abruptly the three had to cover their ears against the ear piercing screech.

'The Gray Sisters. Of course.' Nico mumbled to himself.

One of the sisters rolled down the window and lolled her ugly head out. 'Where too half bloods?' She cooed.

'Olympus.' Will stated.

'Pricey.' Another one of he sister hissed.

'Our type of ride!' The last sister sung!

Lou Ellen popped the door open and crawled into the cab, she looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

'Go on then.' Will shoved Nico forward a bit, and Nico, not expecting it stumbled. Will caught him suddenly, his face free from anger but pinched with worry.

'Could you at least try and be careful.' He sighed.

'Sorry'

'Just get in the cab.'

Nico obeyed Will and climbed in next to Lou Ellen, who was waiting patiently for the two of them. Will pulled the door closed behind him. There wasn't much room in the backseat and Nico was very aware of Will's upper thigh radiating heat into Nico's.

'Next stop Olympus!' The gray sisters jeered and with an almighty lurch the cabin zoomed off through the trees. Nico's head jerked back and he left Will's hand on his knee. He looked over at Will who looked especially green, and apparently in no mood to try and show any hate to Nico and instead focus on not puking.

'Ooohhh Apollo's son looks a little green.' Cooed the first sister.

'I wouldn't know, I can't see!' Said the sister behind the wheel, this didn't make Nico feel any better.

Nico found himself gripping Lou Ellens hand and her grabbing back with added enthusiasm.

They burst through the green and ended up on the main road busting around mortal cars.

Nico found himself thinking back to his dream of Apollo. He was lost and it was Nico's job to get him back. And there really wasn't anyone he'd rather be with than Will. Nico was just upset Will was mad at him. Nico knew he should have said something, but as a demigod you're just accustomed to bad dreams. How was he meant to know Apollo was actually in danger? If he even was, maybe this was just some cruel joke of Zeus. He guessed they'd find out pretty soon.

'So you're on your way to find the Sun God.' The third sister smiled.

'Yes, how do you know.' Nico shouted over the hustle of the cars.

'Know Apollo? Well he's super hot...' The first sister smiled, batting her one eye lid over a yellowing eye.

'DUH HE'S THE GOD OF THE SUN.' The second sister shouted, hitting the first on the back of the head until the eye popped out.

She spat on it and wiped it on her shoulder and popped it in her left eye. She turned to look at Nico, she was as ugly as Medusa on a bad day.

'We hear things, there a certain... _people_... who would do _anything_ to jeopardize your little quest.' She smiled.

This didn't make Nico feel any better, in fact Nico noticed the road outside had gone. He looked to the right at Lou Ellen who's head was lolling on her shoulder, a thin line of dribble dangled from her lip to her chest. He spun his head to look at Will, who's head was against the window and he was snoring adorably.

'What have you done!' Nico tried to shout, but his words were slurred and his eyelids heavy.

'Don't worry little demigod, you'll be safe.' The sisters cackled and Nico grabbed his friends hands and tried to melt into the shadows. He willed himself to fall into the darkness but the darkness just wasn't there. He cursed repeatedly in his head and tried his hardest to stay awake.

_Dad! _ He prayed._ Help us_. And as Nico's eyes gave in to the sleep a whole appeared in front of the car.

Nico fell asleep to the sound of the Gray Sisters screams.

Nico could taste dirt in his mouth, not the healthy earth you get at camp half blood, but the dusty earth you get when you've gone too far of route 66. He got up and coughed, spitting all the dust from this throat. Surprisingly he wasn't all that hurt, just a few scrapes and bruises. He looked round at the Barren wasteland he was in and saw a cab, smoking horrifically a few hundred yards from him.

'Will!' Nico cried. He ran over to the smoking wreck and yanked the front door open. The sisters were gone. But Will and Ellen were laying upside down in the backseat. No longer fast asleep but probably knocked out. Nico crawled into the wreckage and hauled Will by the shoulders out through the front door. A trail of blood ran from his nose and his head had a rather large bump on it. Nico left him laying where he'd waken up and went back for Lou Ellen.

She seemed unharmed at first glance but as Nico pulled at her arm she groaned in her sleep.

'Shit.' Nico cursed and pulled more gently. He managed to pull her out and haul her over his shoulder and laid her next to Will. He finally ran back to retrieve their bags and sat down between the two, rummaging through Will's bag. He found small cubes of ambrosia and managed to force feed small bits to both kids.

Nico then mopped up Will's bleeding head and nose with a handkerchief from his bag. The cut on his head has closed to a small pink line, so Nico knew the medication was working. He sat in silence, wishing that they would both wake up.

The sun was high in the sky but hidden by a blanket of grey. It was generally colder to when they had left and Nico had no idea where they were. He decided to take a walk, just to see if there were any roads near by. He'd just gotten up to leave when a groaned made him turn.

Will was moving his head side to side and grumbling incoherent sentences. Nico dropped beside him.

'Neeeeeneee.' Mumbled Will. 'Fudda car...Nico...'

'I'm here.' Nico said.

Will's eyes snapped open.

'Nico!' He shouted sitting up, then groaning, falling back and holding a hand to above his eye.

'Ambrosia,' He whispered, eyes closed. Nico fed him another piece and waited for him to come around.

'You okay?' Nico mumbled.

'Think so...' Will sighed frowning. 'What happened?'

Nico told him the story, how him and Lou Ellen fell asleep and Nico prayed for Hades as he knew something was wrong.

'I'm sorry Nico, I really thought that the taxi would take us there.' Will shook his head.

'It's okay, I'm sorry for not telling you about the dream.' Nico mumbled.

Will placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, a gentle warm hand. 'It's okay Nico, to be honest I would have done the same.'

Nico smiled. 'So you're not mad.'

Will shook his head. 'How could I stay mad at you di Angelo?' Will said moving his hand from Nico's shoulder to his face. It wasn't weird, or wrong or uncomfortable. It was just nice.

Their eye contact was broken by a pained groan from behind them. Lou Ellen was coming round.

'Will...' She chocked. Suddenly going into doctor mode spun away from Nico and began assessing Lou's injuries.

'Where does it hurt?' He said, pulling off her ripped jumper.

'Ouch!' She screeched. 'Shoulder.' She mumbled, tears dripping from her eyes.

'Okay I'm gonna need you to sit up.' Will said, his voice gentle and soothing.

Nico watched him work, completely captivated by him. He managed to get Lou sitting and he gently moved his hand around her shoulder.

'It's dislocated. I'm gonna have to put it back in. On the count of 5 okay? 1...2...3...' And he pushed the shoulder back into place with a deafening scream from Lou.

'You said 5!' She moaned.

'You would have been to tense if I left it to 5.' Will smiled. 'Here.' He handed her some ambrosia and she nibbled on it gratefully.

'Right, now we just have to figure out where we are.' Will sighed standing.

'Can you walk?' He asked Lou. She nodded.

'Right.' He picked up a random stick and pushed it into the dusty earth. He drew some circles around it and muttered to himself.

Then he nodded got up and walked.

'This way.'

Nico and Lou were in no mood to argue and Nico grabbed both their bags and they hurried after Will.

After ten minutes of walking in silence they came to a road. Just one long straight unfortunate empty road.

'What? We're just gonna wait and 'hitch a lift.''

Will nodded.

'If you didn't notice, that didn't go great the last time.' Lou moaned, rubbing her shoulder.

'Got a better idea?' Will asked?

'Let Nico do his underworld thing.'

'No.' Will cut her off. 'No way.'

That shut her up. She scowled and sat on the floor, pulling her arms around her knees. The three stood there waiting for something, anything to turn up. The minutes ticked by and Nico got progressively colder.

'You okay?' Will muttered next to Nico's ear. Nico nodded slowly. 'Just cold.'

Will brought his arm around Nico's back and the warmth flooded through Nico. He closed his eyes against Will's touch and silently wished they could stay just a little longer as a van pulled up beside the demigods.

'Get in kids, mamas going shopping.' A female hollered through the window with a thick new york accent.

_**A/N: Who's in the van? I will update as soon as possible.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I haven't had much time. **_

Nico stared, mouth wide open at the woman in the window of the old pick up truck.

'I said get in!' The woman exclaimed. But the three were frozen.

Now, Nico didn't go for girls but he could appreciate the utter beauty radiating off the woman. She had pure raven hair and eyes that changed colour every so often, depending on where the light hit them. She had a slender profile and high cheekbones coated in rouge. Although the skin was pale there wasn't a ghostly feeling to her, she was as beautiful as the gods...

'Aphrodite...?' Nico guessed. The goddess smiled.

'Hello son of Hades, and you...' She said pointed a slender finger at Will. 'Must be a son of Apollo, you look just like him!'

She paused at Lou Ellen, 'hmmm Hecate?' Lou Ellen nodded.

'Well introductions over, hop in.' The doors of the truck popped open and Nico called shotgun hopping in the front next to the goddess.

Will and Lou slid in the back, both quite flustered.

'Why are you here?' Nico asked, looking at Aphrodite.

'Well I was passing, and I saw the reck and well, you can smell demigods a mile away, and since I know how well you all helped Piper in the war, ugh, that sweet girl. I thought I'd check it out.'

Nico doubted Aphrodite was _'passing' through', _God's never just _'pass through'._ But he didn't say anything.

'And I could sense the magic in the area, some sleeping curse, damn Hypnos, always putting his nose in.'

'Hypnos?' Lou Ellen piped in.

'In the Gray Sisters taxi, we were falling asleep.' Nico said, his eyebrows bunching up in thought.

'That was Hypnos?' Lou asked.

'Seems so. I wouldn't be surprised, he doesn't like your kind very much.' Aphrodite laughed.

The three sat in thought. _Great_, another enemy to add the the list.

'So I take it you're all heading to Olympus?' She smirked.

'Yes...' Nico said unsure.

'Well good luck with Zeus. He's been in the worst mood lately.' She babbled on. 'Argument with the Mrs.' She whispered. 'Anyway, she thinks he 'lost Apollo.''

Nico could see Will stiffen out of the corner of his eye. 'But Zeus claims to have no idea where he went, the rumours are he was getting the same treatment as Sisyphus or Prometheus.'

Will went green.

'But that's just rumours, no one knows how bad the punishment was. He could be dead for all we know.' She smiled, not in a malicious way, but in a way where he was finally excited to gossip about the events of Olympus.

'You must be hungry.' Aphrodite grinned. 'Pit stop.'

She pulled the truck to a stop outside a small dingy out of order cafe.

She stepped out the car and called the half bloods over.

'Come along demigods!'

The begrudgingly followed but Will looked worse for wear. Nico put a hand on his elbow for encouragement and gave him a small smile, which Will didn't return.

Nico pulled his hand away quickly when the goddess turned and spread her arms.

'Ta da!' She grinned.

'Uhhhhh.' Lou grumbled.

'This is my little hide out, shhh it's a secret. Anyway, this is where the magic happens.' She waggled her eyebrows and opened the door.

The inside was head to toe plush pink velvet, with rose petals strewn everywhere. There were fairy lights and gossamer sheets covering a lot of the walls and expensive looking furniture with gold thread detailing.

'Now before you go telling people where my little shack is, it moves. It appears where I want it and when I want it. Strictly no entry to those I don't allow.' She winked at Will who gulped.

'Take a seat then.' She said. And the three campers sat down immediately on a fluffy red couch.

'Ouch.' Lou muttered pulling a rose out from under her.

Aphrodite giggled and snapped her fingers. Three trays of small finger sandwiches appeared on a small table between her an the demigods.

'Dig in!'

Nico cautiously looked at the sandwich.

'Oh for heavens sake it's smoke salmon, nothing dangerous.' She sighed grabbing one up and popping it into her mouth.

'How's Dad?' She locked eyes with Nico, who had placed his smoked salmon delicacy back on the tray.

'I don't know.' Nico mumbled.

Aphrodite laughed. 'Of course you don't!' She giggled helping herself to another sandwich.

'Now!' She snapped her fingers and the tray vanished, just as Lou Ellen had plucked up the courage to take one.

'Ellen?'

'Lou Ellen.'

'Alright, Lou Ellen, how bout you come help mumma Affy with something in the back.' She winked.

Lou stayed still.

'Err, I'm alright.' She said, looking over at Nico.

'Come on!' Aphrodite sang and Lou Ellen's legs moved on there own accord helping her out the room.

Nico jumped up and grabbed his blade but his butt plopped right down again.

'Whats going on?' Nico demanded.

'Now don't be so hostile I've just given you a lovely lunch. I'm trying to help you! I'm giving Lou a little present and giving you two.' She gestured to Will.

'A little time to _talk.' _Her eyes burned into Nico.

_Oh. _

_That was it. _

_Aphrodite was trying to set her and Will up._

As if reading his mind Aphrodite nodded and backed out the room.

'What the...' Will started.

Nico sighed. 'Are you okay?' He asked.

'Not really.' Will shrugged.

'You know she's a gossip Will, nothing she says is true, the only things he honest about is love... Kinda...' He trailed off at the end.

'And even then she's a mess.' Will groaned.

'Is there such a thing as a no trouble?' Will asked.

Nico chuckled. 'I guess not.'

'We'll find him Will.' Nico said, putting a supportive had on Will's knee.

Will smiled and clasped his hand over Nico's.

'I know.'

They looked at each other, heat blazing from their hands. Maybe it was Aphrodite's power of suggestion or maybe it was the moment but Nico almost couldn't stop himself from leaving over and kissing Will's cheek.

'Do you feel that?' Will whispered? 'I think 'Affy' is tryna' do some weird feelings trip on me.'

_Did he feel it too? _

'We are in her lair.' Nico laughed.

'Anything could happen.' Will chuckled waggling his eyebrows.

'Anything like?' Nico said slowly, noticing his voice was a little lower in tone.

Something dark flashed in Will's eyes.

His hand was clammy under Will's but he couldn't help it. This whole damn room was radiating heat.

'Erm guys.'

The boys heads snapped to face Lou Ellen carrying a hefty looking shield and a look of pure awkwardness. Aphrodite stood beside her, grinning with an _'I told you so'_ look painted on her mad face.

'Next stop Olympus!' She sang.

_**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it, next chapter up soon! :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a while- things have been crazy. **_

To be fair, Aphrodite was a good driver. She fiercely demanded the road and drove faster than any mortal could fathom.

Nico couldn't quite look Will in the eyes, so he looked around the van instead. Not a sweet ride for the goddess of love but he digressed, maybe she didn't like pink Cadalacs and smooth limos. He guessed this was more practical.

Lou Ellen happily chatted to the goddess in the front, probably talking about a cute boy in camp and Will, with permanently pink cheeks looked out the window.

Nico sneaked a glance at him. He really really liked Will, but this was different to Percy. With Percy he felt like his world had no meaning without that boy. That beautiful brave boy.

Will was different, he couldn't wield a sword. He didn't believe everyone couldn't be saved. He didn't like the battle. But he was the light, and he took away Nico's darkness.

Nico didn't realise he was staring until the older boy turned and frowned.

'You okay?' He asked.

Nico blushed and nodded looking out the window quickly, trying to push his thoughts to anything but Will.

He could see out the corner of his eye Will look at him with a pained expression and returned his gaze to the window.

'Hey you two.' The goddess called. 'We'll be there in five.'

Nico had no idea what he was going to say to Zeus. He couldn't really just go up to him and be like 'yo Zeus where's Apollo.' He hoped Will had a better plan. That's if they even managed to get an audience with the God.

They stopped right outside the Empire State Building in a private parking space. So the Gods also have their own parking...

'Out ya get kiddies.' She smiled and the doors popped open. The kids slunk out and braced themselves against the sharp cold.

'Are you coming?' Lou Ellen asked looking back at the goddess wistfully.

'No my dear girl, if Zeus knows I helped you I might have a fate worse than Apollo! Bye!' She grinned, and her car dissolved in a puff of pink smoke and a few petals.

'Well that was interesting.' Will mumbled. Nico nodded.

'Olympus?' Lou Ellen asked.

'Olympus.' Nico agreed.

The three trudged inside the building, met with a very grateful gust of warm air.

There wasn't anything that impressive in there, just two sets of elevators and a few desks. Nico faltered. Did he just ask to go to Olympus? He was thankful when Lou Ellen steppe up to the desk.

'Olympus please.' She smiled.

'Olymp-who?' The guard frowned.

He was a stodgy middle aged black man with a too small uniform, making him look like e was chocking on his collar. He also had a pathetic stringy wig set on the top of his head.

'Olympus.' Lou said again. 'On the 600th floor.'

The guard looked flabbergasted.

'There ain't no 600 floor...'

Lou Ellen's smile didn't even falter.

'Save it.' She snapped and brought up her hand where a white mist gathered around her fist. Once the mist melted away, the guards poor excuse for a wig was clasped between her fingers.

'HEY!' The guard shouted patting his head. 'Fine, Gods all you kids demanding to get to damn Olympus.' He mumbled fumbling for a key tied to his belt.

'Go on.' He shrugged. He continued to mutter under his breath how he wasn't paid enough and this was ridiculous as he tried to rearrange his hair.

Lou smirked and took the key up to the elevator and inserted just above the button. There was a satisfying click and the doors swept open, revealing a beautiful golden interior. The trio stepped inside and the doors slid shut.

Nico pressed the button marked 600 and the elevator shot up. With mini lightning bolts gathering at the top of the elevator.

'Zeus is in a bad mood.' Will noted.

'Yah.' Lou Ellen agree hanging on.

The elevator rose at a steady pace, some tacky music playing in the background. In better times Nico would have joked Apollo picked the cheesy tune but then again, would he have even joked loud?

The elevator came to a halt and the doors swept open. Nico's jaw dropped open as he gazed out at the magnificent entrance to Olympus. The walls were pure gold and carved in the expensive metal was all the gods re acting out their greatest achievements.

There was Zeus, Hades and Poseidon cutting Kronos into tiny bits. Athena standing over new rome and Hermes aiding Zeus in the attack. As well as many others.

'Whoa.' Breathed Will. The three carefully wove their ways through the magical corridor unsure of where to go. The corridor led to a wide opening with a flowing fountain, the kind you'd find in Greece. There was a large door in front of them. Large enough that any god may easily walk through.

'I suppose this is the throne room.' Lou Ellen gulped.

'Do we just knock or...?' She asked, and as she did the doors flew open with a defeating crack.

Directly opposite about 50 metres away on a ginormous throne sat Zeus, bolts in hand and a face that made Mr D look like a baby puppy.

'Demigods!' He boomed. 'What do you think you're doing in my palace?'

Nico could feel himself shaking, he hoped it wasn't noticeable. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Zeus rose and walked over to the three, frozen in fear.

'I asked you a question!' He shouted, lightning zapping the walks and ceilings.

'Please Lord.' Will said, how did he sound so confident?

'We are on a quest to-'

'You half bloods and your quests. What is it this time huh? Look for Hera's lost magic belt?' He wiggled his fingers mockingly.

Only then did Nico notice Hera sitting in a throne next to Zeus, one leg over the other. She tutted and rolled her eyes.

'Please Lord Zeus. We're on a quest to find my fath- Apollo.' Will corrected.

'What do you want with that filth!' Zeus shouted.

Will flinched. Nico wanted to grab his hand, but he fought the urge.

'Please Zeus. He's been said to be in danger, Nico had a dream.' Lou Ellen piped in, her voice higher than normal.

Nico cursed, why did she bring him into this? Zeus' eyes moved onto Nico's and at that point the thought he was going to melt.

'Nico.' He sneered. 'Son of Hades.'

Nico looked at Will to draw strength, Will have him a reassuring smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, but it was good enough to melt Nico's fear.

'Yes Lord. I had a dream Apollo was in danger, dying even,' Nico said, his voice sounding far more confident than he felt.

'And why would that matter?' Zeus asked, leaning on a rather dangerous looking bolt.

'Without him we wouldn't have won the war!' Will snapped. Zeus raised his eyebrows and this time Nico grabbed Will's wrist and looked him in the eyes. Will was breathing heaving.

'Will it's okay.' Nico said. Will looked back at him, eyes flecked with anger until he shrugged Nico's hand away and returned his gaze to the King of the Olympians.

'Im sorry.' Will muttered.

Zeus chuckled. 'You've got a temper, unlike your dad.' He looked back at Hera who just shook her head annoyed.

Zeus sighed, 'look he's not here.' I had him locked in lower parts of Olympus, where the light never reaches your eyes. I went one day to see if he was ready to obey and he was gone. I don't know where he is.'

Nico's stomach dropped. Back to square one.

'Have you any idea where you might find him?' Nico asked.

'No. So when you 'find' him, what do you intend to do with him? Surely you don't think he can return to wherever scar free?'

'When we find him we would like to take him to Camp, to live out a sentence like Dioynisus.' Nico stated. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.

'Oh really?' Zeus boomed.

'Yes.' Nico said.

Zeus pondered this for a minute.

'Very well. Now get out. And don't bother me again.' Zeus returned to his throne.

'Now!' He roared, sending sparks after the three who exited the room very swiftly. The grand doors shut behind them and Nico finally let go of the breath he was holding.

'That went well.' Growled Will.

'Better than nothing.' Lou sighed, adjusting her weapon at her side. 'At least we can take him home once we find him,'

'If.' Will spat. 'We're no closer to finding him then we were when we left camp.' He was angry, Nico could feel the red hot aura pouring off him.

'Psssst.' A voice down the hall hissed. 'I think I can help.'

_**A/N: Next chapter up HOPEFULLY tomorrow.**_


End file.
